Heartbroken has Different Meanings
by JasmineJewel01
Summary: The power puffs are superheros, happy, everyone loves them...right? Well wrong when the PPGs go into middle school/highschool, the RRBs show up and there lives turn Upside down...but will they love each other when theres more to the story? Original pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Again I donot own any PPGs or RRBs just bunny and bullet, and bell and bliss...hope ou enjoy and the chapter names don't really have to do with the story just naming them ENJOY!!**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

As I pack up my things for next period, somebody tries to trip me but I catch myself before falling,thanks to my powers. I breath inwardly trying to ignore it,but in the corner of my eye I see girls whispering and giggling as they past me,and leave out the door...I could of said something, I mean I have powers for Christ sake,but as a superhero I can't do anything to them cause it was seem bad, or I would be named a _villian..._ I shiver at the thought. I quickly ran to the bathroom to get away from more harassment I would face if I walked the crowded halls. I go straight into the bathroom stall. Breath in and out I thought as I slowly start starring blindly into space... _when did this go all wrong..._ My eyes widen as I remember 7th grade...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Bubbles was filling her nails as she looked over at her sisters."Hey I heard we were getting 5 new student,hope there pretty chill!". Buttercup was arm wrestling Bunny who was making funny faces at her to see if she could crack her and win."Bubbles you only say that because your to nice"Blossom teased as she pulled out her homework from the day before._

 _"Blossom your no different,remember the time you wanted to say hi to the new girl, then remembered it was Princess from elementary" Bell snickered as she smiled."OML I remember that, she didn't change at all...no that's a lie she's worse"Buttercup started cracking up forgetting all about the arm wrestling she was gonna win.Bunny pumped her arms in the air,"I WON!!" They all started laughing and grinning."Class, before we began our lesson, I want to introduce our new students. We looked over to 5 boys, one with Blood red eyes,one with dark forest green eyes,one with dark deep blue eyes, one with dark alive purple eyes, and dark flirty grey eyes. All those eyes stare straight at us and everything turn upside down..._

I remember that day like it was yesterday, those dark deep blue eyes looked at me with life,but when we were at the bottom of the food chain, he couldn't even look me in the eyes...to sum it all up we went from somebodies to nobodies less than a year...heck!, I knew when those boys came, we fell into the shadows...princess made it worse, she felt envy of us,sone we wouldn't let her join our Powerpuff group,but then decided to follow the boys into there group. The boys never was rude to us or even hurt us...they kind of threw use to the sidelines once everyone thought about them. Honestly we knew they didn't like us so we became the new victims of bullies. The new punching bags for _everyone at this school._ My face fell when I heard somebody enter the bathroom...hopefully they weren't here for me."COME OUT OF THE STALLS BUBBLES FOR BRAINS!" "YA COME ON OUT WE ARENT GONNA DO ANYTHING" Guess there isn't hope for me and my sisters,but I couldn't stay here all period, I had to eat something before the school hours were over. I slowly breath as I push open the stall doors...I don't hear anything? I hitch my breath completely as I see two girls. _Princess minion.._ my eyes widen in surprise as I knew Princess minions where here to hurt me, _they were the most brutal.._. Closing my eyes hoping whatever they do just isn't as painful as I think. _Just walk away Bubbles just walk away_. I open one eye and see them just smirking at me,there doing nothing???I slowly walk past them confused,why didn't they tease me or—My eyes widen as I feel them Pulling my 2 ponytails, "Jessie her hair is so matted and uneven,we should help her!" "Dani I know, but you can't help something _this_ horrible!!" I start to tear up as my back hit the floor, not from the pain...but from the words."Jessie your right let's go I don't wanna waste another minute on this train wreck!" "Your right lets leave". As the leave the girls bathroom laughing, I stand up see a girl in the mirror looking right back at me;2 blond ponytails frizzy and messed up,baby blue faded eyes,frown upon my face,and pale lifeless skin. I try to smile but It looked so foreign on my face... I fix my hair and leave the bathroom. I ran threw the hallway to see my sister at our lunch table, the only period we have with each other... we knew princess paid off all the teacher to give us completely different schedules so we couldn't help each other out when they would hurt or make fun of us. I'm thankful to see my sisters there, but I know they weren't happy. I analyze all my sister. **Buttercup** ;with her shoulder length ink black hair, plump but faded lips formed into a scowl, pale skin that looked sick, and lime green eyes that were empty. **Bunny** ; brown dry hair that was in one ponytail, emotionless violet eyes that was so unlike her,pale red slap marked skin,and plump but dry lips. **Blossom** ;red shiny hair that was dry and had split ends.busted bruised lip,sleepless pink eyes. And pale skin.

 **Bell** ;silver bed head hair,plump lifeless lips,red irratated skin, and white cloudy eyes. I look towards the ground as I sit down next to them."Hey...Bubbles are you ok?" I looked up to see Bell rubbing her wrists that were red and blotchy."Well...I had a run in with Princess minions, but I'm...fine" I look down again and continue "are you guys ok?" I got used to saying those words for a while now, we all were."I got slapped in the face by Princess cause they said I was smiling to much.." I look up to see a sad frown on Bunny's face, the emotion in one simple frown said it all tho. I look over to Bell to see what happened to her."Well...I was sitting in class and some boys came over and wanted to "hook up"*finger quoting the word* but I said no, and Sidney came over and started yelling saying I was a whore anyways and started griping my arm and twisting it until it became like this" showing everybody her skin. We all had to bit back the words we wanted to say. Bell saw this started stareing at her food."Well I was in gym when they pulled my over into the corner of the field, and started punching me.They got my lip real bad." Blossom touched her lip and flinched as she felt the skin still broken. I was about to cry when I saw her do that,so upset of how our lives were, but stopped myself I didn't need my sister feeling bad about me a second time today! We all turn to Buttercup to see her have no bruises or harming on her! We were surprised until she told us her side of the story." I was in free period listing to music since nobody talked to me...then all the sudden I felt spitballs all over my body, I didnt even had the chance to cover myself because I had my eyes closed the whole time. I open my eyes to see everyone laughing, and pointing at me. I looked down until I saw princess staying straight at me telling me over and over again I'm not strong, I can't fight back, and I'm letting them do this to me so it's all my fault!" Buttercup hated feeling sad cause she would be on a verge of crying,and that made her feel alreadyweaker than she did! I was about to answer her with a hug or something,until I heard the worst sound come out of somebody's mouth. "Hey Stupid Bitches". I flinch at the sound of P _rincess_ voice.

 **(No Ones POV)**

"So you PowerPuffs look sick today..good job group" Snickers were heard from behind Princess. She looked had Two frizzy puffballs,Brown sadistic eyes,thin light pink lips curled into a smirk, and orange skin(someone goes to the tan salon) "well since there sick we should put some color in there life...shall we?" Princess looked back at her group until she snapped her fingers...All the sudden the whole cafeteria throws there food at the 5 innocent girls. Not a food fight, cause the power puffs _didn't_ fight back. _They.Just.Took.It_ All of them look over to 5 boys who didn't throw there food, but didn't look them in the eyes either...

 **Butch** ; ink black spiky hair,dark green forest eyes,smooth white skin(non pale)

 **Bullet** ;dark purple alive eyes, white smooth skin(non pale),brown shiny hair that flowed natural,but he gelled it to make a wing up(called pompadour).

 **Brick** ; blood red eyes, smooth white(non pale) skin, fiery red hair that goes down to his back in a pony tail, red hat that's backwards.*leader*

 **Bliss** ; grey hair that faded into semi long swept back hair he gelled just enough so he could run his hands around it, and still look good left alone, grey eyes that somehow never seemed foggy but charmed most girls,white but not pale.

 **Boomer** ; blue deep dark eyes,blonde prince like hair, a charming smile, and white but not pale skin.

There covered head to toe in food, that didn't set them off..it was the aloneness they felt when there counterparts looked away knowing they could of donesomething... _something...snaps...inside...the...five...girls_

 _ **How did you like the first chapter? I personally loved it,but we're already starting off with a CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry but couldn't help it!?! But hope you enjoyed, and Review!! Love hearing people enjoy the stories as Much as me writing them! Baiiiiii**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just to let you know that the song'Heartbreaker" is kind of how this Girls feel,but with more anger*snickers, so if you want to understand it more, listen to the song... also the last chapter, I don't know what happened but it didn't save right and the chapter was messed up,but I'm still new to Fanfiction so give me a break, hope you enjoy, and I Do Not Own PPGs, or RRBs, just bunny,bullet,bliss,Bell Baiiiiii**

 **(No Ones POV)**

"What's wrong PowerLess girls?" Princess mocked as she smirked viciously."I think there embarrassed,Oh no!"Dani said as she puts her hand up to her face mockingly surprised."Well they shouldn't Dani, cause there the ones who did this"Princess said as she walks around the girls in circles."There-dumb,rude,ugly,pathetic,worthless girls" Princess scowls as she pointed to each girl by each word. Everyones eyes widened as the 5 girls stood up, but had there heads hung low...

"p...p..PRINCESS WATCH OUT!!"Sydney screamed. Princess looked back at her with a confused look,"what are you blabb—"Buttercup grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Buttercup looked up from the ground and everyone saw her eyes... _glowing green?!_ "What should we do with _this?"_ Buttercup growled with disgust. Blossom chucked slowly as everyone looked at her.. _glowing pink_?"..." nobody said anything as everyone looked over at every girl. Bubbles was staring at the crowd with no emotion...but put her head down when her eyes met Boomers... _glowing blue?_ Bunny had a demented smile on her face as she looked at the crowd ready to jump anybody there if they moved a muscle,but made no effort to look at Bullet, _glowing purple?_ Bell eye twitched as she stared at Princess Posse with pure hatred,tell she looked at Bliss...with a emotion he couldn't even read,but turned back within a second.. _glowing white?_ After everyone looked over the girls completely frightened, Blossom took this time to look at her sisters and nod her head towards the ceiling. Buttercup dropped princess on the floor(who was know passed out),and all of them fly out of the school without a second glance... _where did they go?_

 **After the PPGs left we take a look at everyone's else** **reactions...**

 **(No Ones POV)**

After the whole fiasco, Dani and Sydney ran up to Princess to check if she was alright,and Jessie was having a panic attack as other people tryed to comfort her. Brick and his brothers were in complete shock as to what just happened! Butch was the first one to snap out of it,"what the Actually Hell just Happened!!?" His eyes were popping out of his head with confusion."I don't know, but something tells me that something snapped inside of them, and they fought back!"Brick said as he analyzed what happened."Well let's just hope we can talk to them tomorrow, and let's hope there ok to!"Boomer said with compassion. As they look around at the destruction they caused, the damaged Princess set off,and the shocked and scared faces that filled the lunch room, the only thought that ran threw the 5 boys head were," _I hope there ok"_

 ** _3 Years Later_**

 ** _(Butch POV)_**

I shut my eyes hard as I hear the thumping and banging from the walls...I sigh, _Bliss again._ I open my eyes as I bang on the wall," Hey be quit in there, it's 2:00 in the morning!!" I cringed as I hear the sound continue. I frown as I know the reason of why Bliss is doing this...See my brothers and I turned completely despressed and mad! All because the PPGs left...I inwardly sigh as I remember Buttercup... We all tried to forget about them, and live our lives like we normally did but them not being there had us Heartbroken...and I know if we could turn back time and stop Princess...We would...

Bliss had a girl over every other day...he thought that he was this big bad Football player that hit it and quit it,but he just tried to replace the only girl that ever had his heart ... _Bell..._

Bullet, didn't even know he loved Bunny,but when she left... he became really quit and barely laughed and played with our friends like he normally would...now he just stares at the sunset,but you would always hear him chuckle when a _bunny_ would jump by him...

Boomer,would take up Art as his hobbie...if you go into his room,you would see murals,and canvases of a blond girl with light blue eyes,we never asked him who he would paint,but we all knew it was _Bubbles..._

As for me, I would go and try to forget about _Buttercup,_ but I would find myself looking for girls with Black hair, and green eyes... I would never even give another girl a second glance, even the girl that looked like Buttercup...never even came close with her personality...

Brick, he would get lost in his homework...trying to do extra credit, or even tutor people...whatever it took to get his mind off of his her. I would never see him stare into other girls eyes, because he said"there's no point making eye contact, they Well never be as breathless as _Blossoms_.

I snap out of it as I hear nothing from the other room. I get up to check and see if Bliss was "done" with the random girl that I will never know her name of...I see Bliss snoring loudly about to fall off his bed ... I chuckled as a step out of his room into my own. I'm so sleepy, I don't even think I made it to my bed... as I knocked out on the floor, I had one last thought on my mind," _my Buttercup is gone, will I ever see her again?"_

 _ **There you have it folks, the PPGs left,and after 3 years the RRBs are still hung up on girls they never even had...(-.-) well! Hope you enjoyed!! Who elses RRBs POV you want to see,Bullet,Bricks,Boomers, or Bliss?Review,Review,Review Baiiii**_


End file.
